Swings and Songs: Part 2
by SyrinxCarter
Summary: Darren and Chris continue their conversation about Darren's sexuality, but are interrupted by Naya who wants to know why they have been so cosy lately.


Swings & Songs: Part 2

_In the last episode of Swings & Songs, Darren and Chris discussed their 'incident' and Darren told Chris that he was unsure of how he felt and that he thought he was gay. Chris appropriately handled this with a musical marathon, after falling asleep on the couch Darren left him be and left feeling more confused than ever. _

_I'm announcing in this little blurb that this is going to be the last installment of this very short little story that originally started as a bit of drabble for my friends. I am truly grateful for all the support and comments that people have given me whilst writing this. Do not fear! This is not the end of my writing, merely the end of this certain story. And saying that, if I get enough feedback on this I may consider adding a new chapter here and there when I have some spare time. _

_I don't own the songs used, nor do I have any rights to the actors._

The music pumped loud from the small room, the bass making the foundations shake. The occupants were not to be overheard as they met up to further discuss what they started while on that swing set in the park. From outside it just looked as if the owner had turned the volume up to aneurism inducing levels. But on the inside, it looked as If an animal had torn through the room, chairs were knocked over, clothes splayed everywhere and the various make-up items that were once neatly ordered on the desk were carelessly knocked aside. The small red couch the only piece of furniture that remained upright and unharmed contained the owner of the room and his…Friend. Their lips were locked in a fierce embrace that was intensified by the music blasting from the surround sound system that was installed in the room.

"Darren!" Chris called out as Darren's hands went wandering towards the waistband of Chris' pants. "I came here so we could talk about what we started the other day"

"Chris. Just do me a solid and shut. Up. Right now." Darren moaned. "We can talk about that later, right now –." The rest of his words were cut short as Chris leant forward and pressed his lips against the shorter man's silencing him. Their hands wandered aimlessly, through hair, along chests, touching faces, daring to go further, but holding back with a certain patients to wait until the other was truly ready.

Chris finally managed to pull himself off of Darren when a bass drop in the music caused his already highly aroused body to shake in excitement. Darren practically leapt off of his couch and pinned Chris against the desk, leaning forward as Chris leant back into the mirror where he could go no further. Darren's lips found his again and the taller boy let out a gasp of pleasure as their bodies touched once more, he jumped onto the desk wrapping his legs around Darren pulling him closer. Darren's meticulous Dalton uniform now sat crooked and his tie was loose around his neck, his shirt was un-tucked and his slicked hair had lost its composure and was now sitting as unruly as ever.

"Darren! What's going on in there? Turn the music down!" Came a voice from outside, accompanied by incessant knocking at his door.

"Oh crap!" Darren moaned, "OK! I'll turn it down!" he called back to the person.

"What are you even doing in there anyway?" Came the voice again, undistinguishable due to the bass that once again pumped through the room causing the two bodies to unintentionally grind together.

"None of your business" He shouted.

"Let me in! Or so help me I will kick your Filipino ass back to where it came from" Shouted the voice with the unmistakable attitude of Santana, whom Naya loved to portray in times of stress or anger.

"Ok! Ok! I'm coming" He muttered as he untangled himself from Chris, who looked slightly flustered. Darren walked over to the door and opened it a fraction so the small Latina woman could only see about two centimeters of his face.

"Whoa! Darren! What is actually happening in there?" She asked, and then as realization dawned on her face she cracked a knowing grin. "Someone is in there! YOU HAVE SOMEONE IN YOUR DRESSING ROOM DON'T YOU!" She shouted out with a look of pure ecstasy on her face. "Who is it?" She said slyly.

"Go away Naya, please." Darren sighed. "I am kind of busy at the moment, and no, there is no one else in my room."

"If there isn't then why don't you let me in?" She asked.

"Because my room is kind of messy at the mo–." But he was cut off as she shouted over the top of him.

"Hey! Darren's little girly friend in there! Come out come out!" And with that she shoved the door with unknown strength and pushed into the room to find it empty. She turned around and gave Darren a stare that generally reduced most males to ash before surveying the room in here. "What HAVE you been doing?" She said as she observed the carnage. Darren walked over to the stereo and shut the music off with a sigh.

"Nothing Naya, what did you want?"

"I wanted you to turn the music down. Didn't imagine you as a dubstep fan either. Bit of a change of your usual style." She noted.

"Well now the music's down, you have no reason to stay." He said ushering her to the door.

"Oh you are not getting rid of me that easily. Someone's in here and I'm not leaving until I find out who it is." She said stalking over to the wardrobe where Chris hid quietly hoping against all hope that she wouldn't find him in there. She had her hand on the door knob when Darren cried out. She turned around and said "so there IS someone in there?"

"Look Naya, what will it take for you to just leave me alone?" Darren said, normally getting along with the feisty girl. "Oh, I don't want anything from you Blaine _Warbler_" She said using his name from the show. She snapped her teeth together as she grabbed his tie and pulled him closer, "I don't want anything at all" she whispered into his ear, her free hand wandering where no other had gone in such a long time. Darren jumped at the unexpected contact and took a step back.

"I think it would be best if you left please" he said looking unusually white.

"Fine." She let go of his tie sending him stumbling back into the door. She advanced on him and standing extremely close she whispered into his ear "But there offer is there _any time_ you want it" and with that she fled the room.

Darren went and sat down on his couch as Chris carefully opened the closet door and stepped out. "What the hell happened there?" He asked a slightly shaken Darren.

"I don't even know, Naya and I have always been close, but I never thought she felt _that_ way!" Darren stumbled out.

"Well, I can see why." Chris said trying to be seductive but coming across with less sex appeal than an apple. "Anyway, I don't know why you refused. You said yourself that you don't know yet, why not try all your options?"

"I've _tried_ those options Chris! It just wasn't the same as when I was with you" He whined. "I just want everything to be clear, I'm so tired of not knowing and I am confused and I just wish it all sorts out soon" He said sounding exhausted.

"Oh Darren, no one said it was easy. Some people just know, and then some others don't know until…They know. It's hard to explain, but I always knew. It was just part of who I am. Others just struggle with it; they suspect, think it's just a phase and try some things out. But in the end, there is no way of knowing until…You know." Chris said. (Later when he looked back on this conversation he thought that this was the wisest thing he has ever said)

"I wish it was just easy." Darren said looking depressed.

"A lot of people do." Chris replied. "But, it isn't so buck up." Chris looked around the room and let out a small chuckle that soon developed into a full scale laugh.

"What's so funny?" Darren asked.

"Look around;" Chris said indicating at the room "Looks like we know how to thoroughly demolish a room." He said between laughing. Darren let out a bitter laugh and thought of how he was going to explain it to the cleaners and make up team.

"Oh Chris." He said pulling him down onto the couch with him so they were sitting almost on top of each other. Darren pressed him lips against Chris' neck and the other boy let out a moan of pleasure. Darren made to move but accidentally prodded Chris just below the rib cage causing him to spasm and slide to the floor in a fit of laughter. "Oops, sorry. I was moving around so I could look at you when I say this. I want to be with you. I don't care about sexual orientation or whatever. It's all labels. And I preach about acceptance, so why can't I accept myself? Just tell me this, never leave me. I don't want anyone else. We don't even have to tell the others yet. I just want to be with you." He said with a sparkle in his eyes.

"I know, I want to be with you too. And if this gets out I'm sure that the others will have a fit. Not from anger, but from how adorable you and I will be. Not to mention our fans. Have you seen half of those crazy stories they post about us? Can you imagine how much that would escalate if they actually found out we _were_ together?" He said with an amused smile on his face.

And with that, Chris got up off the ground and he gave Darren a huge hug. They started swaying where they stood in a poor excuse for a slow dance as Chris quietly sang.

"_You're a part time lover and a full time friend"_

"_The Monkey on your back is the latest trend. _

_I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else_

_But You."_

Here Darren joined in with him

"_I kiss you on the brain in the shadow of a train. _

_I kiss you all starry eyed my body sways from side to side. _

_I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else. _

_But you._

Here they joined in together swaying where they stood.

"_Here is the church and here is the steeple._

_We sure are cute for two ugly people._

_I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else._

_But you."_


End file.
